Once Again From The Top
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry is more then the master of death and is reborn in a world over run by Zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry laid there in the grass as his body repaired whatever killed it before. It's just one of those thing's about being Death. This was the third time Harry had been reborn as it where since he regained his memories of being death. His first life after being Harry Potter was as Dean Winchester, a hunter and supposedly Micheal the arch angels vassal, the second as Edward Elric an alchemist.

All the little things started making sense after he realized who he truly was. Why he was a persalmouth, snakes spoke Deaths language, if you thought about it like that it made sense. Why Dementer's kept bothering him, they wanted to offer him the souls they caught. Why he was never really bothered by death, his Parents, Sirius, Cedric, and others died because of him, but other then showing the emotions that others wanted from him he hardly felt anything from it. He killed a man at the age of eleven and was treated like a hero for it. really who tell's a kid its okay to kill someone or that they deserved it in some way just cause they where "evil". the more he thought about it the more he realized the truth.

Dumbledore was just using him for what reason he didn't know at the time. Because he had a bit of Voldemort's soul in side him that meant he had to die. Harry did every thing he needed to, to defeat Voldemort he let him self die which unlocked the block making him realize who he really was.

Three days later he started his life anew as Death. He got in touch with the reapers and started in on all that freaking paperwork. Just cause he felt like it made sure Fred had a second chance, no point in letting his friends die for nothing. Fred was the only one he could spare because he was a twin he wasn't considered dead like a non-twin would have been. Twins are considered one soul that share a body between them.

Was a little awkward when he crashed the funeral for Fred and opened the coffin. Harry had forgot that Fred was to be buried that day. Molly was so relived that Fred was alive she didn't bother questioning how that was.

Harry ended up marrying Ginny and having three kids only one of which was his. The one he didn't get to name. Albus was his only biological child and Harry cared for him deeply. Ginny died the same day as Al went off to Hogwarts seems her lover was upset to find out she was married. Harry had known it would happen that day her name appeared in his death book sometime that morning.

Harry ended up a single dad taking care of three kids. As they grew older and Al started Reaping they both noticed Al not aging like the others. He was quite short for his age. Turns out as Death's son Al ended up being immortal as well.

Sort of as his mortal body could die but it wouldn't happen for a really long time. And like Death him self he would retain his memories with every new life.  
>James was the first of his children to die. He had been killed by a muggle the pathetic creature dared to shoot him while he had been in the muggle world. James had a muggle girlfriend the little bitch hired the man to kill James she had thought he was cheating on her so she killed him. Harry had great fun torturing them both till he allowed them to die and even then their torture hadn't stopped, will never stop.<p>

His sweet little Lily died an old woman with many children and grandchildren fully content with her life. he had dropped her off on the wheel of life to be reborn again.

Al was happy working on the ferry helping souls cross to their next great adventure.

Hermione tried to kill him when she figured out he was Death. Sadly he had no choice but to put her down. Hermione was one of those muggle borns that thought because she lived in modern times she was better then the wizards who still lived like it was the middle ages. Because of muggle borns magic wasn't getting the nourishment it needed to thrive. it was slowly starving to death and hardly anyone cared.

Harry made sure to pay tribute every day not just on holidays. It was slow going but whole family's were being blessed again by adding new gifts that magic herself gifted them with.

* * *

><p>The memories put him out for a while, a few days at least. As his mind absorbed every thing that happened so far from his life and the life of his body. He learned that he was female, 12, and had red hair. He knew from experience his eyes would be green, they would always be green.<p>

His name was Sophia Peletier she and her dad were killed by... Walker's?

Just great! Of course he would wake up in a world over run by Zombies that's just his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be no pairing in this Fic so don't worry.**

**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

After the additional freak out where he went i'm a girl , i'm a girl Harry started walking back to were the memories said the group was. It would be nice to have a Mom again, Harry could admit he liked being taken cared of. On the way she (as to call him self a he would get to weird and confusing.) came across a campsite. Finding a backpack she used the enlargement spell to make it bigger on the inside and the feather light spell so it wouldn't be so heavy.

Searching the site she found lots of stuff. Most of it junk but you never know when junk will come in handy so she took it all. Seems they thought they could wait it out in the woods. Sure good idea if they had bothered to fortify there camp. Going to an out of the way place just means there will be no one there to help you when you need it.

Food and water, blankets and other things, pots and pans, just a whole lot of stuff and even a generator. For weapons she got a few gun's and rifles even a shotgun and a whole lot of ammo.

_It's always best to be prepared._

Harry didn't like guns, but even she knew it was stupid to turn away a weapon. Before she left the campsite she found a couple of bikes the all terrain kind. Shrinking all but one she put them in her bag.

"_This would be faster._" Was her thought before getting on the bike.

She made it back to the road, but every one was gone. She thought about waiting but didn't want to be held back by them. As nice as it was to have a Mom again she had no idea where they went. She chose to leave a note letting them know she was alive and maybe they would meet up again someday. Taking the supplies meant for her, she left.

* * *

><p>Ever time Harry came across a dead body that stayed dead she would pat it down. Never know what you could find.<p>

One gift Harry had that she didn't use often was the dementer kiss. Yes, she as death could steal souls and use them for nourishment. Best thing she gained knowledge from each soul she took. Though she didn't use the gift often. It seemed like cheating somehow.

Harry traveled for days on her own she even came across a small black pup that reminded her of Sirius. She spent the day making protective runes on the collar she found for him before putting it on him. Early the next morning they set out to the great unknown.

A few days later they came across a gated community, Padfoot followed her as she walked the perimeter making sure it was secure. It was.

Carving runes into the wall took the better part of a week but soon no infected would ever be able to get inside. Any infected inside already would be paralyzed easy to deal with.

Harry took down the sign saying ALL DEAD INSIDE! and prepared herself for a deep cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like this could have been better but I want to move on in the story already. It's been a while since I've watched the Walking Dead so if I miss anything please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There will be no pairing in this Fic so don't worry.**

**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

The runes worked all the 'Walkers'? is that what they're called? Are paralyzed. That's good Harry would rather work with runes then use her own magic. Makes her tired and being sleepy in this world could be dangerous.

As she was dragging the body's to the fire pit she had made earlier she couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened for the dead to rise. They didn't even pay attention to the rules of what a zombie was. For one thing you needed to destroy the brain even if the head had been removed. That made no sense severing the spine should be all you need to do to put them down, but you have to go all out with these ones.

It's so creepy and really starting to freak her out. It must be some kind of disease if it was magic the body's would have turned to dust when the runes activated.

If she treated it like an infection maybe she could come up with a vaccine? Something to think about.

* * *

><p>The soul's are trapped in their body's. It took every thing Harry had to remain calm. This settled it for her she had to save them, souls fall under her domain as death she made sure that all souls moved on to their next great adventure.<p>

Destroy the body release the soul after this she would make sure to burn any body's she came across.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE BARN:<strong>

After Sophia disappeared things starting going down hill. Carl was not taking her disappearance well she was his best friend and the only other kid in the group. Beth was closest to him in age now but not close enough for her to want to play.

Something was going on between Mom, Dad and Shane and Carl hated that they were treating him like some kind of little kid. They didn't get it yet that he couldn't be a kid anymore that he died or almost died. Shane hasn't been himself lately not since dad came back. Shane was the leader so for dad to take over must have hurt.

The Barn has walkers in it, Carl's not sure how he felt about that. Shane was wrong to do what he did this wasn't their land and if the Greene's were not done grieving it wasn't up to us to make them face the fact their loved ones are dead.

* * *

><p>Rick didn't know what to do Lori was pregnant and he knew it wasn't his. Lori and him didn't sleep together since before he went into that coma. They were having problems for a while now and he wasn't sure how to handle this. Shane, he had to talk to Shane, his brother would know what he should do.<p>

The fact it was most likely Shane's baby, he was surprisingly okay with. Shane he could trust. Lori not so much, but if she made him happy then he was okay with it.

While he agreed that the walkers were dangerous this wasn't their land and Shane shouldn't have done what he did. Rick wasn't sure he had what it took to kill either Shane, Lori or Carl he knew Shane could but Rick wasn't as strong as Shane.

He couldn't turn his nose up to the Greene's it was that kind of thinking that made him go to the CDC. He realized that they were no longer people but he could understand that others weren't ready to understand that just yet. Every one had the right to move on at their own pace.

Sophia was alive she left a note telling them she tried to wait but she had to move on, she hoped they could one day meet up again. Carol was so happy that she was alive she started training with the others and was becoming quite good with a gun.

Rick had no idea what to do with the kid but he considered taking him with them. The boy wouldn't make it out there on his own and he sure as hell would not become one of those men that killed just because he could.

Before they left he would have to talk to Shane and clear the air. If he cared for Lori he could have her.

Didn't take long to find him he always did love horses.

'Shane we need to talk.' Started Rick.

'I don't want to talk, just leave me alone Rick.'

'I know the baby is your's and i'm not mad. Your my best friend, my brother and if she had to be with anyone i'm glad it was you. You thought i was dead I know, but you still barricaded my door and i believe that is the only reason I am still alive.'

'How did you know that was me?'

'Because I trust you to have my back and always be there for me even in death.'

'I'm sorry... so.. so sorry.' Shane cried. How could he even think such things about his brother, his best friend he needed to find a good out lit for all this pent up anger. He vowed not to let his temper get away from him again.

Rick wasn't fool enough to believe this would fix every thing but it was a start.

* * *

><p>Sophia was alive and out there all on her own. Carol was glad she had this letter telling her Sophia was alive and well but she would rather have her daughter.<p>

So long as there was breath in her lungs she would never stop searching.

I will find you Sophia.


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be no pairing in this Fic so don't worry.**

**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do. **

**Please check out my poll.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Harry knew there was magic in this world as there was magic in all the worlds, magic was life. Some people are just born able to excess this power then other's but every one has it. Since her revelation on the trapped souls she made an effort to burn the bodies she came across so that the souls could find peace. When she got her hands on the idiot that caused this she would demote them to the cross roads. Only one of her Reapers could have done something so foolish.

First she finished her safe house though a better term would be compound. Making sure each house in the resident district could house five family's each then making sure to make a big enough mess hall and storage unit. The gardens and park weren't that hard as she was just molding the existing earth to what she wanted.

She used to much magic and was unable to do any thing for close to a month, but it was worth it. Getting the electronics's to run off of her magic other then electricity wasn't that hard now all she needed to do was find others that had magic add them to the wards and the compound will become like a generator as the runes would suck up the excess magic in the air and no longer have to be charged.

* * *

><p>Laughing Harry smiled at her pup he was so worried about her this past month she didn't mean to worry him. 'Padfoot how do you feel about us adding others to our home?'<p>

'Woof!' he barked spinning around and landing on his back.

Laughing she took that as a yes I do not mind I would love to have others to play with.

'I need you to stay here and hold the fort. Can you do that?' With a yip he stood at attention just daring others to come in.

'Good boy I wont be long.' Giving him a good scratch she used the dagger she found as the medium for the point me spell. Times like these she wished she still had her wand, but a dagger is more practical.

* * *

><p>The spell led her to two toddlers, their parents had been bitten and asked her to take them. It's not like she would have said no, she wasn't some kind of heartless monster to abandon a child. She would have taken them anyway their magic was more then a baby should have at their age. Not to say she wouldn't have taken them if they didn't have magic.<p>

After dealing with the parents she continued hoping she'd find some one that was potty trained.

She did manage to find three others only one of which was older then her. The boy was strange but a follower, She knew he wouldn't try to usurp her, no the one she would need to be aware of was the girl Sarah she was her age and hopefully wouldn't prove a problem. Harry could always use her death in a ritual - if she proves foolish - to power the wards.

The boy Adam proved to be a great asset to the team he was more then willing to help watch the little's when needed. Turns out he had a baby sister and had formed an attachment to the baby girls she had yet to name. Names were power and what you were called could make or brake you.

His sister had been killed by his parents and because of this he didn't trust adults anymore. She understood at least her parent's hadn't tried to kill her and only save them selves. She was glad he got away, she would make sure their souls suffered for such a travesty. Only a coward would kill their weakest link and think they could get away with it.

Harry always made sure to make child killers pay in their after life.

The little's loved Padfoot they could always be seen petting and playing with the pup. Harry made sure that Adam, Sarah and Gwen knew how to shoot and throw knives and even gave each of them a bike. Wasn't that hard to make copy's of the bike's she kept them in the storage house.

The rules of the compound were easy to follow, they go as this:

1. Keep your weapon on you at all times.

2. Always have a buddy.

3. Stay vigilant.

These people were under her protection and she would keep them safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be no pairing in this Fic so don't worry.**

**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do.**

**A/N: To the person who left a review first off Sophia is not blonde she is a red head in both the comic and the show. please go and watch the first season again. also I know my grammar may not be the best so I invite you all to help me with that.**

**This fic will be mixed with both the comic and the show facts. I read more of the comic then i've watched the show.**

**Please check out my poll. I need another name for the other baby so far Ava is winning.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Rick didn't know what to do the farm was invaded and Andrea and Shane were lost. They came out of no where a hoard of walkers Shane and Andrea were separated from the group Rick took strength from the hope Shane was alive. Rick wasn't sure what he would do if Shane was dead or worse one of them. Shane was his best friend his brother in all but blood, he really hoped he was okay.

With Lori pregnant and moral low Rick wasn't sure what to do. They were on the move again going from house to house for months now scared out of their minds. Dale died, heart attack the old guy couldn't keep up not after what happened to Andrea. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't some what of a relief that he was gone, Rick didn't want to lose any of the group but looking after someone that had such a hard time of keeping up was hard.

Hershel was older as well but Rick would do what he could for the group. Also with Lori pregnant Hershel couldn't die not yet. That may seem cruel, but a doctor in these times was rare and important as any scrounger.

Finding the prison was a god send. Taking care of everyone and keeping them alive was hard enough, but a gated safe house was some what safe. With the baby expected soon having a place to settle if only for awhile was much appreciated.

A few prisoners survived the out break in the prison Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog and Hershel found them after hacking Hershel's leg off when he got bitten. Still believing in the good of others Rick agrees to help them clear a section of the prison so they could have a safe place to live. It was the least he could do since they had no idea what was going on. That all changed when Tomas tried to kill Rick.

Sick of putting his trust in the wrong people Rick kill's Tomas and then locks Andrew out in the court yard after he tries to kill him to.

Oscar is not about to beg for his life from what he considers a nut case and Axel just wants to live.

* * *

><p>Carol is freaking out what if Hershel dies she cant deliver the baby on her own. She wishes she could have left and searched for Sophia but knows she never would have made it on her own. She was all the group had if Hershel died.<p>

If he survived she vowed to learn more on medicine incase this happened again. He was old and more then one of them should be able to heal.

Carol noticed that Rick and Lori were drifting apart, she could see the disgust in Rick's eyes as he looked at her and the worry and concern when he spoke of Shane. She wasn't about to say anything on that, wasn't her place.

* * *

><p>Andrea was rescued by another survivor named Michonne. Michonne had two pet walkers her boy friend Mike and his friend Terry that turned while she was on a supple run. She uses them to walk about without getting bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Shane and Andrea were separated when that horde went through the farm. Shane ran long and hard hiding when he could just so he could rest. After days on the run he came across a Gated community a sign proclaiming "SURVIVORS WELCOME"<p>

He was safe at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**There will be no pairing in this Fic so don't worry.**

**Warning: Zombies and the stuff that Zombies do.**

**This fic will be mixed with both the comic and the show facts. I read more of the comic then i've watched the show.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

**The Prison**

Daryl spent the most time with Little Ass Kicker even Beth didn't watch the baby as much as he did. It was understandable since Rick went crazy after Lori died and they couldn't find her body. Daryl felt it was no great loss only good thing Queen bitch did was have Judith. Rick better snap out of it soon or Daryl will kick some sense into him.

* * *

><p>Carl loved his new baby sister Judith he would miss his mom and wished his dad would stop being weird. Daryl did a great job taking care of Judith while dad had his breakdown. Carl wasn't stupid he knew how his mother was and though he wasn't glad she was gone he did feel relief. Which was a horrible feeling his mother was a good person... well she gave birth to Judith and that was a good thing right?<p>

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to move on this world was so depressing. Would it really be a bad thing if she purged the whole thing?<p>

Sure it would take a few millennia for sentient life to form once again but she was beginning to think it just might be worth it. Then HE was brought up. How dare they compare her to HIM. She was not HIM she was better then HIM. she didn't end life for the hell of it. she was death and yet she had more respect for life then the creator. That _**being** _killed, ended anything that he grew bored with and yet the humans worship HIM. they know HE will grow bored with them one day but still hope to appease HIM. Smart.

Harry had all Reapers called in to help her with this mess. If things don't change soon if there is no relief in sight she will have no choice but to initiate a purge. Hopefully not all life will be lost.

* * *

><p>A few years have passed since Shane first found the compound. Since then he has met back up with Rick and the others. He refused to get involved with this Negan business, he and Adam were the only adults in the compound and he refused to endanger the kids just because Rick lost his damn mind.<p>

Shane firmly believed that Rick wouldn't lose so much if he didn't allow them to put themselves in danger to begin with. He needed to stop acting like a crazy psychopath who kills everyone if he wanted people to not look at him like he is a crazy psychopath who like's to kill people.

Sophia was a born leader she found most of the people in the compound. All of them kids. Every now and then she and Adam would bring back another child. The last time they went out they brought back some more babies. He didn't want to know how they keep finding them.

* * *

><p>Adam knew something big was going to happen how could he not with Harry as a friend he has seen his share of weird.<p>

The compound was one of many, Harry showed him her teleporting trick which made it easier to raid supplies. The compounds were made three on seven continents. He had to admit the way the wards were powered gave him nightmares for weeks.

It does help that because they have magic they are naturally immune to whatever caused this.

Only those with magic may find the compounds and cross the wards. Adam had to agree with it they shouldn't have to waste resources on those who could endanger the whole just because they survived as well.

* * *

><p>Harry had a lot to do. She chose to purge the world. With Adam's help at least some will survive.<p>

Her Reapers were hard at work directing people to the compounds she set up, in a few years the purge will start and only those in the compounds will survive.

Harry wasn't aging so a few more years was pushing it. Luckily no one knew her exact age so when she left she wouldn't have to pretend to be older.

With Adam and Padfoot by her side she would leave and hope for the best.


End file.
